


Tell the Sheriff

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grouchy Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, cattle prod, hospital drugs, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Derek tells the sheriff everything, and is promptly kidnapped afterward. The Sheriff makes some deductions of his own when they get him back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Sterek shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Tell the Sheriff

Derek shuffled around before taking a deep breath and stomping up to the front steps of the Stilinski house. It would be ten minutes before Stiles got home, which he was counting on to save his ass. He also had the knowledge that Scott was out with Isaac so the human would definitely be coming home, especially since his father was home right now. 

When he reached the door, Derek was internally writing a will in his head, which was a little dramatic, even for him but he has picked up a few things from the human. He lingered for a few more seconds, his hand shaking as he held a finger over the doorbell but then he heard the sheriff start to get into some snacks and felt himself move before he could really think about it. Stiles always complained at the pack meetings that his father needed to be healthy, which he assumed was because his mother was already gone. Laura used to do the same thing to him until he got his ass in gear on the basic health needs. 

“Yes? Hale.” He flinched when the sheriff answered the door, not even phrasing his name as a question and more as an accusation. 

“We should talk.” Derek did his best to not have murder eyebrows but the man stepped to the side and let him into the house. It was a surprise, but he moved in and tried not to feel trapped as the door closed behind him. 

“What is this about?” The aging human walked him over to the kitchen and nodded to the chair. Derek took in obediently and instantly placed his hands on his lap. He didn’t want them on the table because it felt a lot like when he was in the interrogation room with his hands cuffed down. 

“The past few years. Stiles and Scott and everything.” Derek shrugged as the man stood across from him with his arms crossed. It was still more like an interrogation room when the old human didn’t sit down and he cringed back. “Your son didn’t tell you because it wasn’t something for him to tell, however, I may be stepping the line with Scotts.” Derek shook his head at the flicker of confusion, and then fury before the mans face went blank. He knew that the man knew something was going on but he also knew Scott wasn’t going to be happy with him. Derek needed another adult to talk to about keeping an entire pack of teenagers alive, so the beta would just have to deal. Stiles was human and needed the extra eyes on him. 

“Hale, you better get to the point, quickly.” The sheriff was calm but he nodded, not wanting the gun to come out. It would probably make things worse. 

“I am a werewolf. My whole family was.” He looked up from where he was fiddling with his fingernail to see the annoyed look on the mans face. That was, until he shifted. The sheriff didn’t shout or react in any way other than sliding into the seat opposite of him. His face was paler and Derek listened to his heart, his hand seconds away from reaching for his phone before it was calming back down and the scent changed from fear to shock. His eyes darted around, like he was connecting the dots in his mind and it reminded him so much of his human. 

“They were killed by the Argents, weren’t they? Chris insinuated something years ago, that I wasn’t in the loop of some big thing. It’s why I never closed the case.” The man whispered more to himself than Derek but he felt like he had been stabbed. 

“It was Kate. She did it because they are hunters. They enjoy killing our kind, turn it into a sport. We couldn’t tell you because we were targeted by her from the one thing that we couldn’t tell anybody.” He shook his head, remembering the many arguments he had with Laura before she told him he was just trying to get a good man to put a bullet in his head. He had to admit he was a little suicidal after everything, just enough that he didn’t actively seek out death but still didn’t look both ways while crossing the street. 

“Then why tell me?” the sheriff looked tired as he rested his hands on the table but Derek forced himself to lift his head. 

“Those murders all those years ago, when the Argents first arrived. It was my Uncle Peter. He lost his mind from the fire and being in a coma. He was killing those who had a hand in the fire.” He got to the point that he couldn’t avoid. “When Stiles and Scott went into the woods to find Lauras body, Peter bit Scott. Scott is a werewolf. Stiles is human, don’t worry.” He held up his hands at the terrified face across from him before pulling one of his own. “Or, maybe do worry. I don’t know anymore. He insists that he’s staying with the pack but he’s breakable.”

“Breakable?” The sheriff got an unreadable look on his face and he shrugged. 

“Werewolves can heal. Humans take a while.” He shrugged and stared at the table. “We stopped my Uncle. I’m the Alpha of the pack, and we try to keep the town safe from any supernatural creatures.”

“My son is human and running around with a pack of werewolves?” The sheriff wasn’t having a heart attack, which was good. 

“He’s been tearing himself up about not being able to tell you because, well, it’s not something for him to tell. I shouldn’t have told you about Scott without his permission, but I doubt you’ll do anything to hurt him. You should know what Stiles is getting himself in to and I’m talking Scott into telling his mother.” He shook his head again, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“I thought he had a boyfriend.” The man hissed and Derek felt a strange wave of rage rush through him but he turned his head away. It took him a second too long to turn back. 

“No, he doesn’t have a boyfriend, or girlfriend. He doesn’t even know I’m here right now so that’s going to be a bitching match.” He rubbed at his face and swallowed back his stress. “He doesn’t want you to know because it’s dangerous. But I don’t think I can do this alone. It’s threat after threat and I still have to keep everyone safe and make sure they don’t hurt anyone else and not have the hunters attack us. I can take a bullet and heal within a minute. Stiles can’t. He’s human and he doesn’t care how dangerous this life is for him.”

“Stiles after that game.” The Sheriff growled low and he nodded sadly. 

“They think he’s weak. The only human in the pack so they attacked him in the locker room to show us as a message. Gerald wanted something from us but I’m not sure what. They attacked but I was dealing with my Betas and Scott…” Derek closed his eyes again and shook his head, turning it away after a second. “Scott still has a lot to learn on who to trust.”

“What do you mean? Who shouldn’t Scott trust?” He asked carefully and Derek closed his eyes, trying not to let his eyes burn from the latest betrayal from the wolf show on his face.

“Allison. She’s being trained to hunt werewolves. She thinks I killed her mother but I didn’t. She was trying to kill Scott, and I got him out of there, but she was bitten in the process. Scott, he thinks I did it but he panicked and did it. She killed herself instead of being a wolf. Allison wants to kill me. Scott thinks that’s just fine and trusts that once I’m gone that she won’t turn her bow on him. He tried to save Gerard Argent, even after he called the attack on Stiles. I don’t know enough about Scott and Stiles to keep them safe alone. My personal pack, my betas, I can watch over and keep safe and away from the hunters. Stiles is a wild card, Scott even more so since he hates me. I…” Derek petered off and looked at the human bashfully. He didn’t mean to speak that much. He wanted the man to know what was going on, not to spill his guts. The sheriff just stared at him in shock.

“I have to leave. The betas will be home and I have to make sure they weren’t followed.” He stumbled to his feet and backed away, his shoulders hunched as he walked to the front door. Stiles opened it as he got there, already in the middle of hollering to his father until he saw Derek standing there. He knew he looked a little busted and instantly tried to cover it up. Stiles looked him up and down before shooting a look at his father, his calculating face on before it turned incredulous. 

“What happened? Who’s hurt?” He hissed at him and Derek shook his head, backing away. 

“No one. I needed to tell your father something before…” He shot a look at the Sheriff before straightening and looked at his own. “I have to leave briefly. The betas are keeping their heads down. You should do the same.” Derek shoved past and jumped off the front steps.

“And what about Scott.” Stiles shouted after him and he paused, turning to look back up at the human. He was confused. His wolf was telling him that the human was important, a part of his pack but then he wasn’t able to do anything about it. At this point, he didn’t care two rats asses about the wolf, but the human was everything to him. 

“Scott does whatever he wants. I can’t change that. You can’t either.” He swung into his car and tore from the area. His betas knew he was leaving. Stiles would be pissed but he needed his fathers help. His phone was ringing.

“What?” He answered without taking his eyes off the road. 

“You MOTHERFUCKER” Stiles voice belted into his ear before he heard the click of the human hanging up. It took him a second to put the phone down, confused on whether he should be upset about being cursed out or angry when by far the most overwhelming was amusement that he pissed the human off so much that he had to pause what he was doing with his father just to call him and tell him off for it. It brought a chuckle out of him before he could stop it. 

Derek was halfway out of the town, planning on leading the Argents away from his pack by having them follow him. He made a big show of tearing out of town, spotting the Argent car trying to hide behind the building so he didn’t see them. They must be new to the murder party. Derek didn’t care. 

He was also so busy watching them that he didn’t sense the other car. His light was green, but then he was getting rammed. His body reacted before he even realized what was happening and he curled into a ball, tucking his head down as his car started rolling. Everything became a blur and he came to a sudden stop. Derek slowly became aware of the fact that, even though his car had stopped moving around him, he was still being moved. There was a faint tug on his arm that indicated that he would be feeling pain if he wasn’t in shock. He slowly turned his head to the side, struggling to grasp what was happening but his blood rain cold when he saw he was being held by the Argents men. They each had an arm, forcing him to remain on his knees next to his totaled car with blotches of blood starting to stain his clothes. They had something on their hands that pierced his skin, spreading wolfsbane into his body.

“Good work.” One spoke in a commanding voice and he struggled to turn his head to look at him. When his eyes focused, he saw the man had his phone, holding it out as he took a picture of Derek. Derek shook his head, gaining some sense back at the sight. He used his strength to rip his arms free, jerking forward. He managed to get one leg up before something hit his side, throwing him to the side as electricity raced through his body and he ended up shivering on the asphalt. 

“Grab him, tie him up and put him in the back.” The voice said again and he was lifted up and carried off. He tried to get away but he only ended up jerking his arm around but then it was tingling, going completely numb within a few seconds.  
==========================================================================  
Derek woke in pain. It was so much that he wished that he was still numb but he was aware of the fact that he was once again bound to a cold, stone wall. A flash of annoyance rushed through him that he had water dripping on him from above but he couldn’t really ask much from his kidnappers. He wasn’t currently being tortured so he couldn’t be too critical with the situation. It took him a moment to haul his body up so he was propped against the wall. Tears filled his eyes as his body shook, blurring his vision as he struggled to keep his breakfast down. 

The room was barely that. The walls crumbling but the entire place was dosed in wolfsbane, weakening him until he could barely focus on what he wanted to do. He had to escape. If they knew where he was, then they would start tracking his pack down and kill them. He didn’t care what they did to him but he refused to have his pack be harmed. 

“What the Hell?” Derek jerked his head up as a heartbeat caught his attention. It was somehow further away than he was used to picking up heartbeats. His mind instantly connected it to Stiles but part of him was having trouble accepting that the human was coming. The heartbeat was definitely getting closer to him. After about a minute of focusing, he recognized the rest of his pack coming from the sides. Panic shot through him yet all he could do was sit and wait to see what would happen. 

Suddenly, there were more heartbeats and Derek heard shouting. He could hear the sheriff and his stomach started doing flips. Stiles would never trust him if his father was killed rescuing Derek. He would lose his pack member and there was nothing he could do about it. He was certain there were Argents around. That or their traps.

“Derek!” Stiles voice broke through his thoughts of how everything could go wrong. He blinked open his eyes he didn’t even know he closed and turned his head to look at his human, gasping for breath. 

“No, Stiles. It’s not safe.” He croaked out and the human glowered at him. There was a furious light in his eyes as he stared down at him, the light behind the man making it seem like he was Dereks personal guardian angel who was holding his baseball bat at his side. Derek hated his mind sometimes but he knew the image would forever be imprinted in his mind until the day he died. 

“You’re our Alpha and you need help. You can’t have a functioning pack if you don’t accept that we need you as much as you need us.” Stiles scolded as he stomped over, grabbing his arms and freeing them. Derek blinked slowly and then the collar was eased off his neck. Warmth washed over him as Stiles ran his fingers over the marks that it made before leaning down. 

“Stiles, I don’t think I can…” Derek managed to get most of it out before he was being hauled to his feet with his arm pulled over the lean shoulders. He forced his legs to hold his weight throught the pain of his just healed bones, yet they wobbled under him and made walking impossible if it were not for Stiles dragging him in the direction they needed to go. 

Walking out turned out to be a big deal. There was a crowd, including most of the sheriffs department and his little pack. The adults were holding the wolves back which he was grateful for. He couldn’t have them showing off their supernatural strength.

“Der.” Isaac cried out and he raised a shaking hand, trying to show him that he was alright. The beta just gazed over the deputies shoulder. The sheriff ran forward and took his other arm, helping him to the back of a car. Derek all but collapsed into the seat, shivering as his body tried to cope with everything. 

“Where are you hurt?” Stiles kneeled before the car, drawing his attention to him. 

“Uh, I’m healing.” He tried to lie but that just made the human glower at him and he was certain he heard a wolf like growl come from Stiles throat before he sagged. 

“Der, where are you hurt?” He asked again, his voice a little more commanding and he swallowed back the bile in his throat. 

“My legs were broken, but they healed enough. I think I had a concussion or something. I don’t remember much after the crash and cattle prod.” He admitted sadly. “I woke up because I heard you all coming.” He wondered if he was blushing but he didn’t care. He almost told Stiles that he recognized his heartbeat from so far away, that he was the first one there. 

“Alright, broken legs. Collar. Anything else?” Stiles reached out, grabbing his chin so he could tilt Dereks head to the side. Cold fingers ran along the still painful skin on his neck and he sighed, feeling a little better with the human so close. 

“Headache.” He barely whispered it, sinking down completely as his mind shut off. 

“Oh man. I’m so sorry.” Stiles shoved him further into the car, moving him around until he was stretched out with a coat pulled over him. “But we got the Argents. Kidnapping werewolves is still kidnapping.” He patted his shoulder and Derek just grunted. 

“You’re in trouble for bringing the pups here.” He muttered low and Stiles smacked him harder a few times. 

“They were concerned for you.” Stiles leaned over him to hiss and he peeked open an eye to shoot a glare at him. 

“I was trying to keep them safe. Away from the wolfsbane covered shed.” He jerked his chin to the general direction and Stiles huffed. 

“They’re not even close to that. And I did stop them from going in to save your butt.” The human snipped back and he couldn’t hide his smile. 

“You two act like an old married couple, and I didn’t even notice.” The Sheriffs voice came through the open window and he jerked his head up, surprised that the man was able to sneak up on him. He felt his eyes flash red but he shook it off, turning to see Stiles had somehow managed to jam himself into the back of the car even though Derek was taking up most of the seat. 

“We do not.” He mumbled, trying not to show that he was amused by Stiles blush and stuttering. 

“Anyway, I do have to take some statements from both of you and Derek should go to the hospital so we have those records for the cases. Hopefully before you heal all those injuries away.” The Sheriff looked grim but Derek just groaned. 

“I know. You hate hospitals. You’re going.” Stiles grabbed his arm and somehow drug him from the car. Walking to the ambulance that took it’s time arriving was still painful but his head was a little clearer. He was examined by the other humans and promptly shoved into the ambulance. 

“But the…” He trailed off, turning to look at his Betas. 

“I’ll explain to them. Don’t worry. We’ll meet you there.” Stiles hoped out and he forced himself not to call him back. Part of him wanted to keep the human with him but the other knew it would be best if he went with the pack. They could meet him at the hospital. It was all he could do to hope that they would get there fast. The doors closed and he shivered, curling up slightly even as the people started to ask him questions. He answered in grunts and with shaking his head. He barely managed to withhold a snarl as his neck was examined and a few pictures were taken of his wounds for evidence. 

It was awkward to be wheeled in past Scott. He wasn’t sure what to expect him to do other than stare with his mouth hanging open, but that was exactly what he did. The teen had been talking to his mother at the large desk but Derek didn’t look at them. He was exhausted, the wolfbane making his body lethargic and cold. When his clothes were taken off, he could see where the cattle prod burned his side. He could hear Scott trying to call Stiles in one of the bathrooms and he rolled his eyes, realizing that he wasn’t in the loop with what happened. He wasn’t surprised. 

He sensed when his pack made it to the hospital. The alpha part of his brain instantly sent waves of calm down to them so they didn’t cause a scene. He listened mostly to Stiles heartbeat, letting the nurses do what they wanted. There were more pictures before he was bandaged up. They wanted to take x-rays and several other procedures but he told them to stop. He explained he walked to the ambulance and just wanted to rest a little. 

“Let him be. I need to get his statement.” The Sheriff walked him, looking professional but sympathetic at the same time. The nurses gave up, leaving Derek to the mercy of the man. He stared at his hands, not sure what to make of their day. He didn’t doubt that he just saw an entirely new side of his son that he never knew, the part that Derek had a hand in making. 

“Fine. Mr. Hale, I am giving you another dose of painkillers so you can rest. Sheriff, you’ll have less than five minutes.” She injected something into the IV in his hand before leaving the room with a huff. Derek turned to arch an eyebrow at the unamused Sheriff. After a second of silence he opened his mouth to tell him that they most likely wouldn’t work on him and that they could still talk if he wanted. 

“Derek.” Stiles burst in before either of them spoke and he hid his groan, not sure how the human meant to help. He finally looked up he saw the old man pointing at his son with a pen, his eyes intense as Stiles stared intently at the floor.

“You both have a lot of explaining to do, including how the two of you became a couple. You’re lucky he’s of age.” He turned to point at him and he swallowed, ducking his head down in to stare at his lap. That wasn’t what he was expecting. 

“Hey.” Stiles tried but then has a stupid look on his face when his father leveled a glare at him. Derek glanced slowly between the two of them, wondering what was happening to him when the movement made the room spin. It took a few seconds to focus on them, but then he was moving his head again and everything blurred.

“I am going to get a coffee, maybe talk to Melissa to see if she knows about her son being a werewolf without telling her. That will leave you two with some time to get your stories straight for the official police report as to why Hale was targeted for a kidnapping that it’s connected to him being a werewolf.” A second later he was out the door and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Then he stiffened as Stiles walked over to him, sitting down next to his bed with a small smile. 

“You’d think it’d be the other way around.” Stiles joked after a moment and he turned to stare at him, a little incredulous that that was what he fell on to talk about. 

“Seriously?” He snapped, seeing the smirk spread across his face and he realized that it was just to get a rise out of him. It would normally irritate him but instead he just sunk back into the cot.

“Yeah, but I was thinking, you know. It’d be bad to let my father down. Tell him any more lies, you know?” He cocked his head to the side but Derek frowned, not sure what he was trying to say. The pain killers with the added wolfbane draining his healing abilities, he was feeling the effects of the drugs for the first time in his life. It wasn’t a good feeling since Stiles was sitting there with an expectant look on his face.

“Stiles.” Derek took a deep breath as his head started to spin and he looked at him. “Um, let him down on what. Cause I think we’re both in trouble.” 

“Derek.” He was laughing at him and he realized he closed his eyes. It took an embarrassing long amount of time to pry them back open and turn his head back to him. 

“What?” Without thinking, he reached out and took his hand when a hoard of nurses rushed past his door. It was calming to have in his own but he made sure not to tighten it with his strength. A second passed before the hand tightened around him and he smiled, turning to look at them. 

“We’re something, right?” Stiles asked and he rolled his head to the side, humming low.

“Huh, if you want me to be… I would. I don’t want to….mess you up.” He smacked his lips together before huffing. 

“Your high as a kite right now, huh?” he poked his cheek and he realized he was dozing again. He lifted the hand in his, shaking it around before letting out a soft sigh.

“I think it’s getting heavier.” He frowned at the wrong word. He could hear Stiles laughing at him and then there was a kissed placed on his cheek. 

“You rest. I’ll watch over the pack.” The words brought a smile to his face and he sank back into the covers. Something was going to happen when he woke up, and something told him that he just might have someone to wake up too. Dread hit him for a heartbeat about dealing with the sheriff before the hand squeezed his again and he was drifting away on a different kind of high.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short before a week of three exams. It bounced around a lot but I had fun writing it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. XP


End file.
